I've Had the Time of My Life
by TCD
Summary: Jessica and Angela dragged Bella to a party. What happens when no one other than Edward Cullen turned out to be at that party? Started as fluffy One Shot, now compilation of several One Shots of their relationship based on love songs. AU. Rated T. BxE
1. I've Had the Time of My Life

**A/N: **_This is just a little One Shot I came up with while I was singing "I've had the time of my life" from Dirty Dancing to myself in the shower. Yes, I sing in the shower sometimes or anywhere else when I'm feeling really happy or just have a song stuck in my head, but I only sing (outloud) when I'm pretty sure no one can hear me, don't want to cause anyone horrible pain just because I felt the need to give my vocal cords a workout. ;)_

_Bella is dragged to a party in Seattle by Jessica and Angela. What happens when she meets the handsome Edward, who just happened to be at the same party with his siblings? Fluffy One Shot, because I recently found out that One Shots are awesome to write! And an incredibly entertaining way to drive away the boredom that vacation sometimes brings. _

_Hmmm… It might just turn out that the Author's Note on this thing will be longer than the actual One Shot… Anyways… Enjoy! :) And let me know what you guys think! (A)_

**

* * *

**

I've had the time of my life

"Remind me again why you are dragging me along with you guys?" I groaned as we were driving in Jessica's car towards the city of Seattle.

Angela and Jessica had decided I needed a night out on the town, it was like they didn't know me at all. When they first asked me to please please pretty please come along I had gracefully turned them down by grumbling "not in a million years".

Apparently they weren't convinced that I really didn't want to join them as they were going to some sort of party in Seattle just so they could meet up with Mike and Ben and dance with them without it being a real date. On Tuesday Jessica had overheard Mike and Ben talk about the party, they were talking about who to invite and settled for just Eric and Tyler. Since Jessica had had a crush on Mike for God knows how long, it was inevitable that she was attending the same party. And it was just my luck that she invited Angela to come along rather than Lauren or any of her other friends. Of course Angela _needed_ me to be there as well, so there was no way I was getting out of this one. That was just fabulous.

I rolled my eyes again in the back of the car as I thought back on how they had both tried to convince me with their puppy-dog eyes and innocent voices. But it was only on Thursday that I had really agreed to go. And as I thought about it again now I couldn't for the life of me figure out why on Earth I had done that! I hated parties, I hated dancing and even worse I _couldn't _dance even if I wanted to.

"It will be fun." Angela's reply pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Sure, I'm sure I'll have a blast falling over my feet as I just _walk_ towards the dancefloor. That must be fun!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes so far into my head it hurt a little.

Jessica giggled but other than that there was no reply. It was no use, I would have to endure this. _Take it like a woman!_ I told myself sternly. It wasn't like I was going to be able to run even if I wanted to, we were halfway to Seattle, I couldn't very well open my door, dive out of the car and run back home... Although the idea sounded very tempting right about now...

It was quite a far drive to Seattle and my dad along with the parents of both Jessica and Angela had warned us not to drive back to Forks after the party. So they had gracefully offered to pay for a hotel.

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the hotel. We decided to dump our stuff in the room and explore the city for a bit before going to dinner.

The entire time we were walking through the city Jessica was drooling over Mike and telling us all the good qualities the poor boy possessed. If only he knew the things she seemed to notice about him!

"You know, when he's on his own and he thinks that nobody's watching or listening he sometimes hums to himself, and every time I catch him humming some sort of tune from chick flicks, like "You're the one that I want" from Grease for instance! It's soooo incredibly cute!" she gushed.

I looked at Angela and rolled my eyes, she giggled and shrugged. Jessica would be Jessica.

At a certain point Jessica got annoyed and decided that we weren't giving her enough feedback. Like she needed it, that girl could ramble on about something for hours without anyone ever needing to reply, sometimes I wondered if she really wasn't a secret schizophrenic or had some imaginary invisible friend, she seemed to need someone to talk to 24/7 and I doubted her parents would listen to her all the time.

Jessica needed some new gossip so she changed the subject.

"So Angela, how are things going with you and Ben?" she asked eagerly, bracing for the newest scandal.

Angela and Ben had recently started dating, things seemed to be going quite well, but sometimes Ben was a little distant, I knew Angela was worried that he might be losing interest in her. I also knew that that was the only reason she had agreed to go with Jessica tonight, because Ben would be there too. I started to wonder if that was the reason Jessica had invited Angela rather than any other girl she hung out with, it wasn't like she went clubbing with Angela all the time, maybe she wanted to be there when the story unfolded.

Angela blushed and stared at her feet, she didn't answer.

"Are you guys still dating? Or is that over?" Jessica pried, subtlety was never her forte.

"Still the same," Angela managed to reply, still studying the floor.

"Do you think tonight will be the night the two of you will be a couple for the first time officially?" God this woman was annoying!

"I don't know."

"But you hope so right?"

"I guess."

I decided to step in and help Angela out.

"Where do you guys want to eat tonight? We could see if they have something back at the hotel. Or we could go look for a nice place in town. What do you think?" Big mistake! Even though Angela shot me a thankful glance, Jessica now turned her Spanish Inquisition to me. Nice going Bella!

"So Bella," she started conspiringly, "how are things going with _your_ lovelife? Do you have your eye on someone in particular? You can tell me you know!" she finished in a honey sweet voice. I didn't buy it for one second.

I just shrugged. But that didn't seem to be enough.

"Oh come on! Is there no one you fancy? Or are all the Fork boys not good enough for you? Did you leave a crush behind when you left Phoenix?" That girl had no shame whatsoever.

I did have my eye on someone, but it wasn't like he was ever going to be interested in me so there was no need to bare my soul to this evil girl.

"Not really." I shrugged again, trying to get her off my back by acting very uninterestingly.

It seemed to work, she lost her interest, said "Whatever" while rolling her eyes at me and decided to answer my previous question. "I know this cute little Chinese place a few blocks from here, we could have dinner there if you guys want."

"Sure, sounds good," I replied after I gave Angela a relieved smile, the worst part of it seemed to be over. Angela smiled back, fighting back a giggle.

After dinner we went back to the hotel to get changed. Last Friday Jessica had convinced us that we were in desperate need of something new to wear to the party, so not only did she make me go to this stupid party, _she also made me go on a shopping trip for_ _this stupid party!_ Did she not care at all what I wanted or liked? Of course I knew the answer to that as I had known ever since I met her. No, she did not! But it had turned out to be quite a nice afternoon. Although I'd rather die than admit that to Jessica after all the complaining I had done beforehand. We had spend the afternoon pretty much the same way we had today only Jessica had been less annoying and the chatting was a lot more fun, I had had some interesting conversations with Angela, I really liked her a lot, she was a lot like me in many ways.

In the end I had settled for a nice pair of jeans, black heels, which I was seriously regretting right about now but when Jessica had found the pair she practically forced me to buy them, and a black, low cut top with glitters at the neckline. I washed my hair and let it hang loose over my shoulders. _That'll do._ I thought to myself. But apparently Jessica had other plans. She was so bossy! When I was in the shower I had already heard her attack Angela and use her as an experiment for make up and hairdo and it seemed like it was now going to be my turn. I knew I could start being difficult but when Jessica wanted something she would go to any length to get it. I was already feeling sorry for Mike.

So I let Jessica put make up on my face, I was lucky, she thought eyeshadow and mascara would be enough and she didn't see the use of doing something different with my hair, it would be a mess no matter what. So I just barely passed her demanding test and we were all ready to go to the party. Great.

We walked into the club a little past eleven o'clock and it was already pretty crowded. There was a deejay playing, there were people dancing and people hanging out at the bar. There was a small podium in the center of the dancefloor and I prayed as hard as I could that Jessica would _not_ find out about that. I was sure she would want to make herself seen by dancing on that deathtrap and she would not be doing that by herself… There was no chance in hell I was going anywhere near that thing.

We made our way to the bar and ordered cokes. I was halfway through my drink when Jessica roughly shook my arm and pointed in the direction of the door. She mouthed "look who's here!", her eyes so wide I was sure they were going to pop out of her skull. I followed her gaze to the entrance of the club and noticed 5 people walking in, all equally beautiful, they looked out of place in this cheap nightclub, but they didn't seem as pale as they usually did, they looked more accessible for some reason. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the last of the five to walk in. The beyond-beautiful, bronze-haired god that had held my heart from the moment I'd laid my eyes on him. Edward Cullen.

I hadn't noticed that Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler had joined us. Jessica, of course, had immediately used the opportunity to claim poor Mike's attention. Angela and Ben were staring into each other's eyes lovingly. At that moment I was sure they were going to be just fine. It was just too bad this left me to deal with Eric and Tyler, they both seemed eager enough to drag me to the dancefloor at the first sign of weakness on my part.

"Bella, you know what would be a good idea for you?" Tyler started. I really wasn't in the mood for this but I decided it was best to play along.

"No Tyler, what?" I asked in my most uninterested voice. Maybe he would take the hint and not continue with what would surely turn out to be an awkward comment.

"To dance the night away with me."

"Sorry, no can do, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls willing to humor you for a while," I replied while rolling my eyes at him.

It wasn't his fault that I couldn't dance but I never wanted to be here in the first place and the last thing I wanted to do was humiliate myself!

It took Tyler a moment to recover but then he just shrugged and seemed to mumble "your loss", although I couldn't hear it over the music.

Luckily for me, Eric had gotten scared after I so rudely turned Tyler down and decided not to bother me any further. He struck up a conversation with Tyler and they left me to myself. Which was more than fine for me.

Most of the evening I just sat at my spot and stared into the crowd that was dancing, sometimes waving at Angela, who was happily dancing with Ben, or Jessica, who had dragged Mike onto the dancefloor even though he looked very uncomfortable and was just standing still while she danced around him. It looked like a mating ritual of birds or something.

Sometimes my eyes would wander to a distinct spot in the crowd where the most perfect guy in the world was standing, talking and laughing with his family. I didn't mean to stare at him, but I couldn't help myself.

One of the times I was rudely observing this beautiful creature I noticed he noticed me too, I quickly turned my eyes to the floor, but I thought I saw him smile, I couldn't be sure of course.

Later, I noticed that Edward wasn't standing with his siblings anymore, instead I saw him make his way through the crowd to go to the bar. I assumed to get a drink for himself and his siblings, who were still just standing at the same spot, talking amongst themselves and not bothering to pay attention to anyone else.

It took me by surprise when Edward all of a sudden was standing in front of me and I jumped a little when I heard him address me. I had been studiously looking away from him up to that moment so I didn't expect him to be so close to me.

"Hi, you're Bella Swan right?" he asked while he smiled at me.

"Er… yeah…" was all I could manage, I was so stupid, why couldn't I even formulate a normal sentence?

"I'm Edward Cullen," he told me.

"I know," I told him shyly. I realized how stupid I must look, since we had never really been introduced, I just knew his name from Jessica and I had only studied him from afar.

He laughed at my statement. "it's nice to finally meet you," he said sincerely. I couldn't understand why he was saying that but I let it go.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I didn't know why I had felt the need to admit that to him and immediately felt like a retard for doing so.

He looked a bit embarrassed when he explained. "Alice was getting bored of sitting around the house all day, so she forced the five of us to come here, she said she… overheard some people from school about this party and decided it would be fun to come here." I noticed he struggled with the word "overheard" for some reason and I thought I saw him role his eyes but I couldn't be sure. "And when Alice wants something, there is really no way of stopping her, for someone as small as she is she can be quite terrifying at times." He laughed. I stopped breathing all together, he was gorgeous when he laughed.

I couldn't say or do anything, so I just stared at him. I must have looked very charming.

Somehow he didn't seem bothered by my dumbfounded expression because he looked into my eyes before continuing. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Was he for real?

I turned bright red and quickly looked away from his eyes to the floor. I couldn't speak. I sat there for an immeasurable moment just studying my hands in my lap before I realized that he was still standing there, waiting for an answer. So I looked back into his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes… What did he ask me again?

"Huh?" I choked out.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance?" He repeated his question.

"I can't dance," I admitted and blushed even further.

"That's okay, I can."

While he said that he took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. I couldn't resist. I noticed his hands were slightly colder than they were supposed to be for the sweaty environment we were in right now but I couldn't care less, it felt nice.

When we entered the dancefloor a new song just started to play.

_Now I've had the time of my life._

I looked up at Edward and noticed that he was standing right in front of me, asking for my permission with his eyes.

_No I've never felt like this before._

All my will broke down when I gazed into his eyes and he took my response as permission.

_Yes I swear, it's the truth…_

He took me into his arms.

_And I owe it all to you!_

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything anymore, this was too much, I felt like I was about to faint.

_Cause I've had the time of my life… And I owe it all to you!_

And we were dancing. I couldn't think of anything but him, I couldn't feel anything but his arms around me and all I heard was his voice, singing along with the music.

For this instant I could think that maybe Edward Cullen felt remotely the same way for me as I felt for him. I couldn't help but smile. From that moment on, I knew that this would always be _our_ song.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that was it for this One Shot, hope you enjoyed it. It turned out to be a little larger than I had initially planned it to be but ah well, once I start writing I have a hard time stopping ;) Again, let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun writing it. It won't be long before I'll be back with another story ;)_


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

**A/N: **_Hey guys, here is the first of the series of One Shots for this story. Edward and Bella's first real date. Inspired on the song Lay All Your Love On Me by Abba :) Enjoy and let me know what you guys think! _

**

* * *

**

Lay All Your Love On Me

It had been a week since Edward had danced with me at that party. Edward and I hadn't kissed yet and he hadn't even held my hand since that night. Edward said he couldn't explain why he had to keep his distance but he was very sorry and I could tell he struggled to stay away from me. He always seemed to be trying to work out some sort of dilemma, I didn't understand but I was sure I would figure it out in time.

I was laying across my bed reading my beloved "Wuthering Heights" when I heard a soft knock on my door. It startled me, it could not have been Charlie because he was never very quiet when he walked the stairs so I would have noticed him coming upstairs but I hadn't heard anything.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened slowly and there he stood, in all his glory, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Edward Cullen. In my room. I gasped. When he saw me laying on my bed he smiled serenely at me.

"Good afternoon," he said like the perfect gentleman he was.

"Er… hi," was my brilliant reply. He laughed.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

I blushed, I wasn't sure if it was considered stupid to read a book for the umpteenth time, especially a book like "Wuthering Heights". He didn't give me the time to respond, in one second he was standing right next to my bed, looking at the book in my hands.

He raised one perfect eyebrow. "Wuthering Heights?" he asked. I nodded. "It looks worn." He smiled.

"I read it a lot," I admitted ashamed.

He laughed. "I don't understand the appeal of that book." I blushed further but didn't respond otherwise.

I put the book back on my nightstand and looked over to Edward. He looked a little uncomfortable, shifting his weight from left to right and fidgeting. Somehow it all looked very strange on him, he was moving too much and I had never before seen him insecure. Not when a herd of girls had been throwing themselves at him the first day he had arrived at Forks High School, not when he had asked me to dance before, never. Why was he so nervous now? Was he getting ready to tell me he had had enough of me already? That it was fun while it lasted but it had been a mistake to ask me to dance at that party a week ago?

Edward noticed my stare and smiled timidly. "Right, well, I don't really know any other way to do this so I'll just come out and say it," I braced myself, he was going to break up with me, or at least something similar, since we weren't really a couple, "would you like to go on a date with me today?" The look on his face told me that he should have been bright red, he wasn't, but before I could say anything he continued. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll understand if that would make you feel uncomfortable or anything, you don't have to spare my feelings, just be honest." The words came out in a blur, almost too fast for me to follow. I was staring at him incredulously, was he for real?

I couldn't answer, I was astonished. How could he think I would say no to him? Did he not understand the hold he had over me?

I didn't realize that he was looking at me, waiting for me to answer, I didn't know how long I had stood there, just staring. "Bella?" he asked me insecurely.

"Oh, right, sorry," I laughed nervously, "what did you say?" I was confused by my own thoughts.

He laughed a little. "I just asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me," he stated, "and that you shouldn't feel obliged to say yes in any way."

I was still confused and before I knew it I had already blurted out my thoughts. "Why would I not want to go on a date with you?" I blushed instantly when I had shown him my eagerness to be with him.

He smiled and replied "most people find me intimidating, I'm sure many will be scared to be alone with me."

"I'm alone with you now right?" I was surprised at my own nonchalance.

"You've got me there." He was really laughing now, there was no sign of the insecure Edward I had seen just a moment ago.

"So let's go then!" Again with the eagerness, what was wrong with me? Why did I have to blurt out my every thought when I was around him?

He gave me a crooked smile and then his expression changed again. "I feel like I should warn you though, people have a good reason to stay away from us."

I had no idea what he meant by that but I was certain he would explain it to me eventually so I let it go and just shrugged. Edward had his hand half extended towards me but then pulled it back right before I got ready to take it. _This boy was so confusing!_ I thought to myself.

When we got to his Volvo he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. I hadn't been paying attention to him because I was trying to get the damn seatbelt to work with me and fasten it but too soon Edward pulled his own door open and sat down next to me, I was sure he must have been running in order to make it there so quickly, it startled me. Edward saw my expression and quickly looked down to his hands. There was something off about him sometimes, the way his emotions just seemed to keep changing all of a sudden.

"Here, let me help you," he offered when he noticed what I had been trying to achieve the past couple of moments. I blushed and handed him the seatbelt, his hand quickly brushed against mine and I flinched. It was cold, I had noticed it before in the club but it had not been as noticeable as it was now. But more than that, the momentary touch of his hand sent an electric current through me that startled me. It was weird how much he was able to affect me.

Of course he had to notice me flinch and he pulled away his hands immediately when he had fastened my seatbelt. He seemed to struggle with yet another emotion I didn't understand. He looked a little angry I thought but before I had the chance to look more closely we were driving and his eyes were fixed on the road.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to get the awkwardness to disappear.

"Just a place I like to go to think or relax." He smiled at me and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Sounds nice, can't wait," I told him enthusiastically. He chuckled.

After a short drive we were at the end of a forest I noticed he pulled off the road to park the car and I looked at him in shock.

He noticed my expression and looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"This is a forest!" I exclaimed.

"I know, there is an amazing meadow in the middle of it, thought it might be nice to go there."

"We're hiking?!" My voice was too high with shock and despair. Did he not know how clumsy I was?

"That's the plan, I know the weather isn't that nice but it's not going to rain so it shouldn't be too bad. But if you're really not in the mood for a hike I can take you back or we could do something else?" He looked disappointed.

"No, that's not it, I'm not scared of it starting to rain, sure I hate rain and any other cold or wet weather for that matter, but that's not the problem." He chuckled as I mentioned my terrible distaste of anything other than sunny weather, probably wondering what I was doing living in Forks then.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not a very good hiker, I fall down a lot, even without all the branches and stuff on the floor," I admitted while blushing crimson red.

He laughed louder than I had ever heard him laugh before, "that's what you're scared off?" He looked at me incredulously. "I won't let you fall, Bella, don't worry, you'll be fine."

I grumbled a little but gave in anyway, I was curious to see the place Edward had talked about.

After quite a long hike we arrived at a beautiful round meadow in the middle of the forest. It was amazing. Magical even.

"What do you think?" Edward asked after he had let me take in the view for a few minutes.

"It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen," I admitted to him. Now that in itself wasn't an accomplishment, seeing as how I hadn't seen many places other than my dad's house in Forks and the houses I had lived in with my mom. But it was still true and I was sure that if I had indeed travelled all over the world, I would still consider this the most beautiful place.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me and took my breath away.

"How do you do that?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

"Do what exactly?" he asked confused.

"Influence people the way you do." I was blushing heavily now.

"Influence people? In what way?" He was genuinely interested. Did he not notice what effect he had on me?

"You dazzle people."

"Do I dazzle you?" He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Only all the time," I admitted ashamed.

The smile that broke across his face was glorious and I felt dizzy.

"See," I told him.

"See what?"

"How can you not notice? When you smile at me like that I forget to breathe and forget everything around me," I had blurted it out before I realized and I instantly regretted doing so. I let my eyes fall to the floor ashamed and waited for him to be appalled by me.

When he didn't respond I couldn't help but look up to see if he had left me because he thought I was insane. He hadn't he was just standing there, shocked and amused but somehow he also seemed a bit hurt.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I told him shyly.

"No that's not it, Bella, I'm afraid I've made a mistake, I thought I could handle this but this isn't good." I was shocked and hurt when he told me that. "I told you there is a good reason why people stay away from me and my family right?"

"Yeah, you're dangerous right?" I didn't believe one second of it.

"Yes, that's why this is terribly wrong Bella, don't you see, you shouldn't be influenced by me like this because I'm not good for you. I'm a bad person Bella, please understand that."

"I don't believe you, you can't be bad, you're the most loving and generous person I have ever met, I don't believe you are bad for one second. I don't know what is wrong with you but I really wish you wouldn't act like this, I don't like seeing you hurt or angry." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"You're right, I had promised you a date so I'll behave from now on," he smiled a little.

He didn't explain further what he had meant about him being bad but I didn't care, I felt more safe around him than anyone else so I knew it couldn't be the truth. The rest of the afternoon was wonderful. We talked for hours about me coming to Forks, my family, his family and a little about school.

I was quite sad when Edward suggested we started to head back to the car. Edward noticed my pout and chuckled.

We started to walk towards the end of the meadow and into the forest. There was a branch on the floor, Edward stepped over it, then he turned around and waited for me to do the same. Of course, being the klutz that I am, my foot got stuck behind the branch and I fell into Edward, it felt like slamming into a wall but his arms were around me at once, protecting and steadying me and I threw my arms around his neck, trying to steady myself as well. Neither of us moved for an immeasurable moment, then Edward bent down his head just slightly towards me, all the while looking into my eyes as if to ask for my permission. As a response I stood up on my toes and reached my face up to his. Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment, not sure whether this was a good idea it seemed. However, not long after he decided that it _was_ a good idea and closed the remaining distance between our faces and brushed his lips against mine. His lips were hard and cold but smooth and I forgot everything around me when his lips moved with mine, it was a short and sweet kiss, very careful, and perfect. _Our first kiss! _I thought happily to myself while I let out a content sigh.

When he moved his head back to look at me, I beamed at him and he smiled back.

I thought I heard him mumble "that wasn't so hard." But I couldn't have been sure because it was almost too soft for me to hear.

The rest of the hike we held each other's hands, I wasn't bothered with why his hands were so cold or why his body had felt like it was made out of stone, I just reveled in the perfection of the moment.

In the car back to my house Edward turned on the radio and he started to sing along with a song I recognized immediately, something Renee had made me listen to when I was little. She had been a huge Abba fan for a long period in my childhood and everyday I came back from elementary school she would play the Abba records that she had over and over again so I knew all the words even though it had been a long time since I've heard any of the songs from those records.

I thought I saw Edward look at me when he sung along with the chorus.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

But I wasn't sure, maybe I just wanted to see that, since it was exactly what I wanted him to do, and maybe it didn't mean anything but after that he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

One particular part caught my attention and it explained exactly the way I felt about Edward.

_I still don't know what you've done with me. _

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily._

I couldn't explain the hold Edward had on me, there was no resisting, and I knew, I would never love anyone else.

**

* * *

**

Lay all your love on me – Abba

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
__Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
__And I'm possessive it isn't nice  
__You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice,  
__But now it isn't true  
__Now everything is you  
__And all I've learned has overturned,  
__I beg of you…_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
__Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck,  
__A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
__I still don't know what you've done with me  
__A grown-up woman should never fall so easily__I feel a kind of fear  
__When I don't have you near  
__Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
__I beg you dear…_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
__Lay all your love on me  
__Don't go sharing your devotion  
__Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs  
__They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
__I used to think that was sensible  
__It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
_'_Cause everything is new  
__And everything is you  
__And all I've learned has overturned  
__What can I do…_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
__Lay all your love on me  
__Don't go sharing your devotion  
__Lay all your love on me_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_ That was it for this particular One Shot __Hope you all enjoyed it, I decided to write every One Shot based on one of my favorite love songs __And for those of you who don't know a particular song that I use I decided to add the lyrics as well :P So as you all noticed this one is based on Lay all your love on me by Abba. I have a large list of love songs that I can use and plenty of inspiration, though I doubt I'll be able to use all of them ;) But there will be more One Shots on the way so stay tuned and don't forget to let me know what you think. I always appreciate your opinions! __Until next time! Xxx_


	3. Next To You

**A/N: **_I'm back again ;) Here's a new One Shot. It's about the early stages of Edward and Bella's relationship, Bella thinks back to those first weeks. It is inspired by the song _Next to you _by _Jordan Sparks_. (For those of you who don't know it, lyrics are provided at the end of the story ;):P) Enjoy and review! :) _

**

* * *

**

Next To You

Edward and I had been a solid couple for over three months now. I knew all about Edward and his family by now, when he had told me about his background I wasn't shocked or appalled, I liked him even more because of it to be honest. Tonight I was alone in my room, Edward wasn't coming over tonight because he was out hunting with his family, these nights were the hardest for me, ever since Edward and I had been serious and I had found out that they were all vampires and I had assured Edward I was okay with that he had been staying in my room at night while I slept. I didn't understand the fun he could have with it but I was happy.

Right now I was laying in my bed alone and I was warm. I missed his cold arms around me, comforting even though they were hard as stone, it reassured me that he loved me and that he was mine. I decided to turn on my CD player to try and calm me down enough for me to be able to fall asleep, it usually worked really well for me. I didn't look at the CD that was in there, I just pressed play. I smiled when I heard the first song. I had heard it so many times before and it never failed to bring back memories of when I had met Edward for the first time and the weeks that followed until the time we had had our first kiss.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping,__  
You're in my head like a song on the radio_

I smiled when I heard the first two lines of the song

_All I know is I got to get next to you_

That was exactly the way I had felt when I saw Edward for the first time.

It was a Monday morning at Forks High School, there was nothing special about that particular day up to the moment the bell rang and it was time for lunch. As always I walked to the cafeteria where I would meet up with Angela and Jessica and we would have lunch together with Mike, Eric and Tyler. Sometimes other people would join us, like Lauren, I was never too happy when that happened because I had never liked her and would never like her, she was shallow and sometimes plain mean, but the six of us were always there together. We had sat at our usual table and we had been caught up in yet another pointless discussion about some movie that Mike had taken us all to the night before.

That's when it happened. Jessica shoved her elbow into my rib to catch my attention and I heard her gasp. I followed her gaze to the entrance of the cafeteria and there they were. The most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. The first two were my favorite bear of a big brother Emmett and his beyond-beautiful girlfriend Rosalie, they were followed by my best friend in the whole world Alice and the love of her life, or rather existence, Jasper. I noticed they were all exceptionally beautiful and very pale and they all had the same color eyes, golden-brown. That's when I saw him for the first time, Edward Cullen, the guy who changed my life for good. With his messy, bronze-brown hair and exquisite features he was the most beautiful of all Cullen siblings. I couldn't stop staring at him.

Jessica broke me out of my trance by giving me a detailed description of their lives, or rather, the public version of it.

"The Cullens, they are the kids of doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They just moved here two days ago. Doctor Cullen and his wife are both very young and rumor has it that they adopted all of the kids because she couldn't have any of her own. The big one, the girl with the spiky hair and the gorgeous bronze-haired one are siblings and the two blonde ones are twins, they took them in separately and apparently dr. Cullen is good at matchmaking because the girl with the spiky hair, her name is Alice, is together with the blonde boy, Jasper, and the big guy, he's called Emmett, is together with the blonde girl, Rosalie. Perfect couples if you ask me." I knew she was only speaking about their appearances at the time because she would have no way of knowing that they would indeed be perfect matches in character as well. "As far as I know the gorgeous one in the back, his name is Edward," she had looked like she was drooling, "is still single," she had added suggestively.

The following days I had not been able to keep my eyes off of the boy called Edward Cullen, sometimes I thought he was staring back at me but whenever I would think I had caught him doing it he would look away so quickly that I was never sure if he had actually been looking at me or not. Later he told me that he had always been fascinated with me, partly because he couldn't read my mind and partly because I wasn't like any of the other girls he had ever met, I was unpredictable and, according to him, very interesting and he had indeed been staring at me like a moron, his words, not mine.

I still remember the first Biology class I had had after he had moved to Forks. I was sitting at my usual spot when the door opened five minutes after class had started and there he was, in all his glory. The beautiful bronze-haired boy, he was standing there talking to our teacher and he looked nothing short of a god. I couldn't help but stare. I was very sad that the seat next to me had already been filled by a girl I hardly knew, her name was Melanie, she was nice enough, but other than that I knew nothing about her, she never spoke to me and I never spoke to her, we were both kind of shy and we liked working on our own so we never really needed to interact. But because she was sitting next to me, Edward couldn't and I was sad about that. I would have loved to be able to sit close to this divine boy. Not that I would have been able to talk to him or anything, I was much too shy and much too plain to even _think_ that I could ever hold his interest for longer than a second. So the teacher pointed out the only chair in the class room that had been empty at the time, next to Lauren. Just my luck. I remember rolling my eyes and sighing heavily when the teacher had showed him his new spot next to her, annoyed that she would get the chance to do exactly what I so desperatly wanted.

For the remainder of the hour I couldn't look away from Edward and I hadn't heard a word of what the teacher had been trying to explain but that wasn't a problem, I knew all this by heart because I had heard it explained by our teacher many times before and I had already read about it in our textbook, but many of my classmates seemed to be unable to grasp this particular concept so the teacher had felt the need to explain it, yet again. I saw that Lauren had been chatting at Edward throughout the entire hour. Why did this have to be the only class she didn't have one of her loyal followers sitting next to her? That was just her luck! I had rolled my eyes at the thought and I knew that she would soon be able to make this beautiful boy hers. After all, that was what she was good at.

Class had ended and I noticed that Edward swiftly packed his books and half ran out of the classroom, maybe he didn't like Lauren after all. Could that be? All other boys seemed willing enough to be with her 24/7, she had boys follow her around everywhere she went and never the same ones. The appeal she had on these guys was beyond me but there must be something about her because even the guys I knew drooled over her and wished they could call her their girlfriend, even if it would only last a week, like all her relationships seemed to.

I continued to observe Edward from afar for the remaining weeks before the night of the party in Seattle. I was so grateful that Jess and Angela had dragged me over there, I had had so much fun dancing with Edward and the weeks that followed had been perfect.

I thought back to the day after the dance. I had woken up in our hotel room very early in the morning, not entirely sure if what had happened was really true or I had imagined the whole thing and I had put on my mp3-player to help me fall asleep again because I was going over the evening again and again in my head, images of Edward and me dancing raced through my mind and made my heart flutter insanely, so much so that it was impossible to relax and sleep again. The first song that I heard made it even worse. It caused questions to race through my mind everytime I heard the chorus.

_Maybe we're friend,  
__Maybe we're more,  
__Maybe it's just my imagination_

Were we friends now? Were we indeed more? Or was I making it all up? The song had applied to my life so well.

_Oh it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
_'_Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

Every time I heard this song I was reminded again about that night in the hotel, the events that had preceded it and the week that followed up to our first kiss. It brought up the exact questions I had had with regard to my relationship, if I could call it that, with Edward and to his feelings for me.

We were definitely becoming more like friends the remainder of that week, he had had lunch with me everyday, or at least he sat with me while I had lunch. And he insisted on picking me up and taking me home every single day. Of course I was happy but I had also been worried that my dad would start asking questions about what exactly was wrong with my truck and why I was driving to school with Edward everyday. But of course, he never found out because he had always left early to go to work.

On the way to and from school Edward had always been asking me random questions and I did the same to him. It felt like a nice friendship and I had felt like I could share everything with him. The only problem was that I was sure it meant more to me than it did to him and I might get hurt when he finally figured out that I liked him more than just as a friend and he would tell me to stay the hell away from him.

I noticed him staring at me frequently but I wasn't sure what it meant. He had even asked Melanie if she wanted to switch places with him during Biology so he could sit next to me. I was ecstatic, of course Lauren was pissed and she shot me angry glares every single day, even worse than she used to do. Before I had never known what I had done to her, she had never been my friend but I wasn't mean to her or anything, then again, she was always mean to people who weren't that interesting to her so I never thought anything of it. But now I knew the exact reason why she hated me. She was jealous that Edward had eagerly requested to sit next to me instead of her.

The first class he had sat next to me he noticed Lauren glaring at me, he had chuckled.

"That woman was really annoying the life out if me, I just had to get away, I kind of feel sorry for the girl who was sitting next to you though," he had smiled at me and it took my breath away. I remembered thinking: _Oh my, _Edward Cullen_ sitting next to _me_, wow!_ Ever since then it had been our personal activity to make fun of Lauren during Biology since she kept making sour faces at me, it was very childish of us but she was such a pain in the ass that I couldn't care less and it was so easy to laugh with Edward.

We could never really talk during the class even though neither of us needed to pay attention to the teacher, we didn't want to interrupt him when he tried to educate the less fortunate, as Edward had put it once. So we wrote notes. Edward always started and it made my heart jump every time he requested my attention during the class. It made me feel very special. He would always start the notes the same way.

_Tell me what you're thinking right _now_!_

It made me chuckle to think back to those notes now that I knew the reason behind it, he couldn't read my mind like he could everyone else's and it drove him crazy not to know.

The song I had heard had quickly become one of my favorites and I remembered confessing that to Edward months after those first weeks of our relationship. I had told him why I thought it was such a good song and he had burnt it onto a CD for me, along with some of his personal favorites and my lullaby, he had given it to me for my birthday and it was perfect.

I noticed the song was coming to an end.

_I got to get next to you_

were the last words I heard before the melody changed into my lullaby and I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Next to you – Jordan Sparks

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_

Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh

Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for yet another One Shot, hoped you enjoyed it :) I thought it might be nice to give you the full background of their relationship before moving on to the other ideas I have for One Shots :) Let me know what you think! And stay tuned for more fluffy One Shots ;) Xxx_


	4. Infatuation

**A/N: **_Hey guys, another One Shot for you! Bella and Edward go to Renee for a visit. Inspired by Infatuation of Christina Aguilera (lyrics provided below) Enjoy and review ;)_

**

* * *

**

Infatuation

It was spring break and I hadn't seen my mom in so long, I truly missed her. So Edward reminded me of the plane tickets his parents had gotten me for my birthday a while ago to go see my mother. He said this would be the perfect opportunity to use them. There were two tickets, one for him and one for me. Immediately after he suggested we should go to my mom I was eager. I asked my dad if he would be okay to take care of himself for a week so I could go visit Renee.

"Bella, I've been fending for myself pretty well before you came to live with me, I'm sure I can survive one little week without you, I promise not to burn down the house while you're gone okay?" Heavy sarcasm and he had rolled his eyes at me. "Just go have fun at your mother's and don't worry about me okay?" Had been his more sincere answer.

"Alright dad, just remember to not try and cook, just order some take out or something, otherwise you are not in the position to promise me the house will still be here when I get back." I had returned his sarcasm and rolled my eyes back at him before smiling hugely.

"Get out already!" He had laughed as well.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him. "See you soon dad."

"Have fun kids! Enjoy the sun, I know how much you love that." Little did he know how Edward had changed my point of view on that particular subject.

We left for the airport and not long after that we were in Phoenix and I was hugging my mother tightly to my chest.

"Bella, stop, you're suffocating her," Phil had laughed at me and I gave him a short hug as well.

"Mom, Phil, I'd like you to meet Edward."

"Good evening sir, ma'am, thank you for having me here." Always the gentleman, I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at his manners a little.

"No need to be so formal," my mom had joked, "I'm Renee, Bella's mom, I'm sure she has told you I'm wacky and always need her to look after me, but that's all a lie," she smiled at him.

I coughed, trying to hide my laughter at her lie.

"Alright, maybe it's not a complete lie," my mom admitted blushingly before shooting me a mock angry glare.

"It's nice to meet you Renee," Edward said smiling.

"Hi Edward, I'm Phil, Renee's husband," Phil said while extending his hand.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," Edward greeted my stepfather while shaking his hand.

We went inside after that and my mom showed us our room, she knew we had been together for a couple of months and as she told me: "I have no pretences that you two don't sleep in the same bed when you are together." Little did she know that Edward spent every night in my bed.

I only laughed and when she had showed us our room she left us to unpack.

"Your mom and stepdad are very nice," Edward said sincerely.

"Yeah, they do come with a manual though," I told him smiling.

"Your mom's mind is very interesting, she thinks of things so simply. She noticed the intensity of our relationship straight away and she knows something is off about me, but she can't quite put her finger on it. She sees how happy you are when you're around me so she has decided to let it go."

I was surprised at how much my mom had picked up in the small instance she had seen Edward and I together. Then again, both Charlie and Renee were very observing people and I guess I got that from both of them equally.

We spent the first three days catching up with my mom, Phil was mostly away for his baseball and we would only see him during dinner. Edward was able to pretend to eat very well, I didn't know how he did it, although I knew he never actually took a bite the food on his fork always seemed to disappear, so when I paid close attention once I saw that he used his vampire speed to quickly throw his food into his napkin whenever he got the chance, then he would bring his fork back to his mouth and it looked just like he had taken a bite. It was too quick for anyone else to notice.

On Friday my mom requested some alone time and we decided to go for a walk outside. Edward had warned me about the conversation I was about to have with my mother. She would tell me not to dive into anything too quickly. I had smiled at him suggestively before I kissed his lips and left him behind to go to my mother.

We hadn't been walking for long when my mom started.

"You know Bella, Edward is a really nice guy, I can see that he really cares about you."

"I know mom, I care for him too."

"There's just one thing I would like to discuss with you, if you don't mind," she added the last part mostly for my benefit but she knew as well as I did that we would discuss this one way or the other, she might not always act like my mother but she still was anyway.

"That's fine mom, shoot."

"Well, I just wanted to warn you really, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you and I'm afraid I might already be too late for this but I would just like you to take it slow. Think about what you're doing and not dive into anything too quickly, the way I did with your father." I knew Renee never regretted her life with Charlie and the result it has had, namely me. But I also knew that she would always feel hurt by the way she had ended things with Charlie and for the fact that it didn't work out the way both of them had hoped.

I was instantly reminded of a song that I heard not so long ago, there were a few lines that caught my attention right now.

_She said: I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother_

And later on in the song:

_Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
__She said: I'm not trying to lecture, I just care about my daughter_

Like in the song, it was also already too late for me. Edward had filled my heart completely and there was no way to be without him now. But we were taking it slow, we only kissed and nothing else. Sure, this had other reasons than just that we wanted to take it slow, if you asked me taking it slow is overrated, but since it was for my own safety and everything, I guess I could manage.

_His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started, I'm givin' in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I cannot speak  
_

It was exactly the way I felt about Edward.

"That's okay mom, we're taking it slow, don't worry." I smiled at my mom, she seemed relieved.

"It's good to hear, but the two of you already seem so intense after the short amount of time you've been together, it reminds me of the way I used to feel about Charlie, I'm not saying that it will end the way it did with Charlie and me for you two, you are far more mature than I was at that age and Edward seems the same way. I'm sure you will be fine, just be careful okay sweetie? I don't want you to be hurt in a similar way that I've been." Her eyes were sad and concerned.

"That won't happen mom, don't worry," I said again as I kissed my mom's cheek.

She seemed relieved and decided she had said enough, she dropped the subject and now she wanted details about my relationship with Edward and what had happened. I had given her the cliff note version via email but now she wanted the full story.

"Tell me everything!" she said excitedly.

"What do you want to know mom? You have to be a bit more specific than that," I told her smiling while rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, where did the two of you meet?" She was unfazed by me rolling my eyes at her.

"I told you right? He goes to the same high school, he and his family moved to Forks a couple of months ago."

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked me eagerly.

"Mom!" I rolled my eyes, Renee would be Renee, "I don't know, I always liked him but I was never sure how he felt about me, we never spoke one word until the party."

"Oh yes, the party! Tell me all about it!" There was no way to reign in her enthusiasm so I just decided to give in and tell her everything, well, everything _human_ that is.

I told her everything about our first date and the weeks and months that followed, how I had met his family, how much I adored them all and how sweet they are to me. I told her about the meadow and how special it was, how I thought it was the most beautiful place in the world and it felt like it was just ours, we never saw anyone else there and it was a nice place to be together.

The rest of the walk back to the house my mom kept drilling me on our relationship and small details, she had laughed particularly loudly when I told her about the time I had told Charlie I sort of had a boyfriend, he had been so shocked and uncomfortable, I told her about him wanting to have 'the talk' with me and we had to stop walking for a while because she was all but rolling on the floor with laughter. Renee knew Charlie like no one else so she had a fairly accurate idea of his expressions and reactions to the situation.

It felt so nice to catch up with my mom again. When we were almost back at the house it was my turn to ask the questions, I asked if she had been taking good care of herself, how Phil was treating her and how everything was going basically. She looked extremely happy and I was glad that everything worked out so well for her. My mom deserved all the happiness in the world.

We entered the house and I saw that Edward was reading a book in the living room, I hugged my mom and she shooed me away to go be with him, I smiled and half-ran towards the love of my life. I came to a full stop when I saw which book he was reading. Wuthering Heights. He had found my copy and it seemed like he was already pretty far into the story. He looked up and smiled when he saw my puzzled face.

"Well, I wanted to know what exactly it was that drew you to this book time and time again," he smiled apologetic.

"Oh," was all I managed to choke out.

"I still don't really get it, I don't like any of the characters I must say."

"I can't explain it really," I admitted while I blushed.

"How was your walk with your mom?" he asked me curiously while he motioned for me to come sit with him.

I eagerly climbed into his lap and told him everything about it, I even told him how much it reminded me of this one song.

"I've never heard that one before," he told me in surprise, "you have to play it for me some time."

The rest of the days at Renee's were wonderful, I loved the sun but I wasn't outside much, since Edward couldn't be with me then. But we watched some of my mother's favorite movies with her and I was frequently reminded of my childhood with my silly mother, it had been wonderful and I loved being with her again. I would miss her again when I went back to Forks, but it was better this way. I could see that my mother was more happy now that she could spend so much time with Phil and I was happier in Forks because that meant I could spend time with Edward and living with Charlie was really pleasant, it was easy and comfortable.

When the week was over it was time for our goodbyes. At the airport I hugged my mother and Phil and promised them that next time I wouldn't wait so long before I paid them a visit. My mom let out a few tears and told me she loved me a million times over.

"I'll miss my mom," I told Edward when we were on the plane.

"She will miss you too love, we'll go back soon alright?" he promised me.

The rest of the way back I spent in Edward's arms and I was happy, it had been a wonderful week.

**

* * *

**

Infatuation

**– Christina Aguilera**

_He comes from a foreign place, an island far away  
Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless, I'm helpless,  
can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his fingertips grip my hips and I slip as we dip into a state of bliss  
Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers  
She said: I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother  
I said: Ay Mama you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talks don't win me over  
But I realized big brown eyes can hypnotize,  
When he says:_

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me: Mami, I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation,  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation (yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Skin the color of cinnamon,  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started, I'm givin' in  
He brings life to my fantasies,  
Sparks a passion inside of me,  
Finds the words when I cannot speak,  
In the silence his heart beat is music to me  
Mama used to warn me not to rush love (not to rush love) with another  
She said: I'm not trying to lecture I just care about my daughter  
Ay Mama you seem to forget,  
I never will let a man control my emotions  
But when he smiles I feel like a little child,  
And when he says

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me: Mami, I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation,  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation (yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside  
Wanted to explore his world but part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it, can't resist it, this has caught me by suprise  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight

Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely

I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me: Mami, I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation,  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation (yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely (lonely)

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_That was it for this One Shot already. Did you like it? Let me know! __Another One Shot will be on the way soon! _


	5. Take My Breath Away

**A/N: **_Here's the fifth One Shot for this story. Hope you enjoy it :) It's based on the song Take My Breath Away by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson. _

_We make a large leap in the story, Edward and Bella have been together for more than a year now and everything is still going great, it's time for Edward to pop the question… ;) Enjoy! And review! _

_The idea I have right now is that there will be a total of nine One Shots in this particular story, then it will be finished. Which means that we have five more to go (including this one that is ;):P) _

**

* * *

**

Take My Breath Away

I couldn't believe it, Edward and I had been together for about a year and a half already and my life couldn't be more perfect. Edward is the sweetest, most caring and gentle man I have ever met and he loved _me_, it was incredible. I had told him time and time again that a lifetime would not be enough for me to be with him, I wanted, no I needed, more. He had had some difficulty with my request, he was sure that he didn't have a soul and was scared to take away mine, but eventually his selfish side had won. He had agreed to change me, but not before I went to college and everything. I could wait a bit. He was giving me a great deal by letting me be with him forever, so I could give him a few more years. Even though that meant that I would be older than he was. This idea had been my biggest objection to his plan. But I had spoken to Alice about it and somehow she had convinced me, with the help of Jasper I was sure, that it would make Edward extremely happy if I would give him what he wanted before I got what I wanted. How I could never resist Alice was beyond me but the idea of making Edward _that_ happy had made my resistance falter. A few more years it will be. How bad could it be if I got to spend those years with Edward? He was everything I ever wanted.

Today I spent the entire afternoon shopping with Alice. Not one of my favorite activities in the world but I liked hanging out with my best friend and if shopping and dressing me up like her personal real-life Barbie made her happy, I could manage one afternoon of it, I guess.

She had dragged me to all sorts of stores with outrageously expensive dresses. Somehow she was convinced I needed something very sophisticated. I had a date with Edward tonight and she was sure that he would take me somewhere fancy and I needed to look my very best. I knew that entailed an entire day of trying on dresses I would never be able to afford and, if I was really unlucky, even going to a lingerie store to try on bras and panties I would never be able to show Edward, not as long as I was human anyway. He had been very clear on that subject before. It was too dangerous for me and everything. Of course the afternoon would be finished with Alice giving me a full hair and make-up makeover at home. Great.

"Bella! Where are your thoughts at?" My favorite sister broke me out of my thoughts.

"Just dreading this afternoon," I told her while smiling evilly at her.

She rolled her eyes and then put on her most ominous voice when she told me "I foresee that we will have a blast and you will be gorgeous tonight and thank me for it later." I rolled my eyes at her.

She parked her car and we were ready to begin. The worst part of this whole shopping spree was that human pace would start to annoy Alice soon and she would end up dragging me by my hand through all the stores, which would leave me running after her and most likely tripping over everything that was even slightly in my way.

After several shopping trips with Alice I had no more pretenses that I could pick out something for myself. So the first store we entered I walked straight to the dressing room and waited for Alice to bring me the stuff I had to try on. Like she couldn't see what it would look like without me actually having to put all of it on!

It took Alice ten stores and around a hundred dresses to find what she would call 'perfection'. I had rolled my eyes at her.

"Like you didn't know it would have been this dress from this store all along," I accused her.

"Oh, come on Bella, when do I ever get to dress anyone up?" _Only all the time? _I thought to myself before rolling my eyes at her once more.

She had gracefully ignored my complaints and paid for the outrageously expensive, designer dress before she dragged me back to the car.

We raced back to Forks and when we were at my house she ordered me to go upstairs to the bathroom and wait for her there. Before I was completely up the stairs I heard her talking into her phone.

"Edward, you will not come over here! You hear me? I swear I will make your life a living hell!" she threatened Edward. I figured he was planning on rescuing me from the hands of his evil sister. "She does _not_ need rescuing Edward! She is having _fun_ with me! So stay away if you know what's good for you!" She could really be scary if she wanted to. I was sure Edward realized that she meant most of the things she said, at least the threats and I was disappointed because I would not see him until tonight.

It was around five when Alice was finally done with me and I had to say, she was an artist. I looked in the mirror and the blue dress she had gotten me looked beautiful, it was low cut and off the shoulders, it was long with a split up to my thigh on the right. The heels she had forced on me matched perfectly and she had curled my hair in a way that made it look more gorgeous than ever. The make-up she had put on me made my eyes look very large and my lips very full. I looked _pretty_. I was shocked.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said smugly.

"Thanks Alice. But won't it be too much?" I asked her insecurely.

"Of course not! It will be perfect! Trust me."

"Alright, thank you!" I smiled at her.

"I have to leave you now, don't forget, Edward wants you to come to our house at six o'clock sharp!"

"I didn't forget, I'll be there. See you then?"

"Oh no you won't, I won't be there," she said in a suggestive voice.

"Oh, okay, bye!"

"Have fun tonight Bella! I'll see you tomorrow." And she was gone before I could say another word.

When it was time to leave for Edward's place I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? Edward had taken me on a date several times before. Why would this be any different?

I arrived at the Cullen's at exactly six o'clock and Edward was already waiting for me on the porch. He looked amazing, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a black shirt and black tie, it looked gorgeous on him. His hair was more neat than usual, it was still carefully messy, and stunning. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. That godlike creature was _mine_! I still couldn't believe it.

When he saw me stare at him he smiled my favorite crooked smile and it took my breath away. He walked up to me and helped me out of my truck.

"Hello love, how was your day?"

"I went shopping with Alice," I told him with a grimace on my face. He chuckled.

"You look so beautiful Bella, you have no idea," he whispered in my ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled at him, surprised at how nonchalant I could manage that response when my heart was racing in my chest from his words. "So, where are you taking me, Alice said we were going somewhere fancy and that that's why I had to dress up."

"She lied, we're not going anywhere," he told me smugly.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

"The rest of the family will be out all night, they went hunting to give us some privacy, so we have the house to ourselves and I wanted to make you dinner and have a nice date together tonight." His smile was so stunning it made me lightheaded.

He led me inside. There were candles everywhere and the light was dim, he had set the dining room table and there were two large candles on there as well. There was only one plate, for me, but other than that it was straight out of a movie. I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Are you kidding? What's not to like? It's beautiful Edward, really, thank you!" He smiled yet another loving smile and my breath got caught again.

Edward had made the most impressive meal I had ever tasted and it all looked so nice. Throughout my dinner we were chatting and laughing the entire time and it was wonderful.

Edward had put on some music and when I heard the familiar song I looked up at him questioningly.

_Now I've had the time of my life…_

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me while smiling broadly.

We danced to the same song we had danced once before and it was perfect. When the music changed into the next song he led me back to the table and set me down for dessert. I heard the words to the chorus of the song and I smiled.

_Take my breath away_

"What's funny?" Edward asked.

"It's just, this song makes me think of the effect you constantly have on me. It's not rare that you take away my breath." I smiled tentatively at him and he smiled back.

I ate my dessert while listening to the lyrics of the song, smiling the entire time. And when the song was over Edward looked into my eyes and did something I didn't expect.

He walked over to me and stood in front of me, his eyes smoldering and full of love.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, which was undoubtedly Elizabeth Masen's. It was gorgeous. "Isabella Swan, I love you with everything that I am and I promise to keep loving you for the rest of eternity. I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage." For a moment I was speechless, I just sat there, staring at him, wondering if this could be real. I loved him so much and there was no way I deserved the love he gave me back, and now he wanted me to be his officially.

My mind was screaming the words my mother used to tell me about marriage at me but somehow every time I looked into his eyes, everything I thought about marriage seemed insignificant, this man wanted to be mine officially and I wanted the same more than anything in the whole world.

"I love you too Edward, I would love to marry you," I told him sincerely.

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed it. Then he rose and kissed me like he had never kissed me before, it was full of emotion and when he pulled away he was beaming gloriously and I couldn't help but smile back. I was left breathless ones again.

**

* * *

**

Take my breath away – Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_That was it for the proposal, what did you think? I'm aware that it's a bit out of character maybe but I'm a sucker for these kinds of things so I couldn't help myself :$ :D I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Let me know! :) Until next time! Xxx_


	6. True Friend

**A/N:**_ This One Shot is inspired on the song True Friend by Miley Cyrus. if you like Alice (and who doesn't?) you'll enjoy this One Shot :) Read, enjoy and review :)_

**

* * *

**

True Friend

It had been a couple of months ago that Edward had proposed and now the preparations for the wedding were in full swing at the Cullen mansion. I rarely had a moment alone with Edward anymore these days. Ever since I had asked Alice to be my maid of honor, like she had never seen that one coming, she had been unstoppable. Every time I tried to sneak into the house and straight to Edward's room she had caught me and practically dragged me back to the kitchen or the living room where some plans for the wedding needed to be discussed and, even though the wedding wasn't for another two months, they really couldn't wait one afternoon. So I spent most of my time with Alice, Esme and Rosalie these days. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy spending time with them or even planning my own wedding, it was just that I missed Edward and if it hadn't been for the fact that he spent every night in my room with me and for the fact that he was always there when I woke up, I would have surely gone crazy with desire by now. Besides, it wasn't like Alice really, truly needed me for the wedding preparations, she did an amazing job on her own and most of my ideas she would have already fit into her schedule before I vocalized them because of that little talent of hers. But for some reason she insisted I be dragged into every little wedding detail regardless.

"Bella, are you paying attention? It is _your_ wedding after all!" Alice was looking at me and waving her hands in front of my eyes comically.

I wondered how long I had been sitting there just staring into nothingness.

"You've been out of it for ten minutes now," Alice answered my unspoken question, "I know you have a hard time being away from Edward for more than five seconds at a time but if you're going to sit here daydreaming about him instead of helping then it will only take you that much longer to see him again." Somehow she managed to make it sound like an incredible threat.

"Huh?" I knew exactly what she had meant and heard every word of her little speech but I knew playing dumb would get under her skin even more and I just couldn't help myself.

"Oh Bella, you're hopeless, just pay attention please!" She rolled her eyes at me and then dove right back into the wedding preparations.

Esme and Rosalie had been sent on decoration hunt, like Alice didn't have enough stuff laying around the house for twenty weddings all with different decorations, and they had been given a clear instruction on what exactly to bring back and where they should be able to find it. Unluckily for them all the stores were in different cities so they would probably not be back for a while.

I heard the front door open and I heard a couple of men voices that I knew all too well. The boys were home from their hunting trip and they were having some sort of discussion, as always. They walked into the kitchen and saw me sitting there with Alice still giving me disapproving looks and burying me in paperwork containing plans for some wedding related thing that I couldn't really focus on. Edward had also gone hunting and he was back now. I beamed at him the moment he came into view. He smiled back. But before either of us could say anything Emmett interrupted us rudely.

The first thing I heard was his booming laugh. "Bella? Where are you Bella?" he asked while pretending to push aside the piles of paper in front of me. When he had 'found' me he said "oh thank God! I was so worried you might have suffocated, your rescue team is here, at your service ma'am," he saluted me comically before cracking up again. I couldn't help but laugh with him, as did everyone else in the room, everyone except one. Alice just glared at Emmett. Then her expression changed from angry to calculating to smiling. It was scary to see and Emmett noticed it but before he could make a run for it, like everyone intended to do, Alice spoke sweetly to all of them.

"I'm glad you're all here now, we need some extra help with filling out the wedding invitations, they're way overdue and our hands are just too fragile to do it ourselves and since you have the time to stand there and laugh at me, I'm sure you all have the time to fill them out for us, isn't that right?" she asked sweetly. This woman was evil! The devil herself! Poor guys, they never stood a chance.

"But…" Emmett started to complain.

Alice's expression changed from sweet to plain terrifying as she turned to look, no _glare_, at Emmett and answered "but what?!"

"Nothing," Emmett mumbled in response before grabbing a pile of invitations and started filing them and writing down the addresses on the envelopes.

"Good," Alice said sweetly again now, "did anyone else have something to say?"

Not even Carlisle had the guts to go against Alice as they all shook their heads and followed Emmett's example.

When they had all settled in the living room Alice looked at me with the same menacing expression on her face and I flinched, then it broke into a glorious smile, "that's always so much fun!" she gushed to me while giving me a wink. Several hisses rose up from the living room area and I couldn't help but laugh. This little pixie was a true genius! There was nothing she couldn't do or get done if you ask me.

The rest of the day she kept the boys occupied with chores involving the wedding and she took me aside to look at the seating chart. After we had carefully placed everyone in places we were sure they would belong, we moved on to dresses. She said she would take me shopping tomorrow but for now I had to look at several designs that she particularly liked and give my opinion on them. All of them were equally beautiful to me and I was pretty sure I would look very out of place in any of them.

At some point she had sent all men out to pick up some stuff or arrange other things so I was alone with Alice again. She turned on the radio and started to sing along to a song I didn't know.

"Alice?" I asked her after a while.

"What is it Bella?" She had stopped singing and was looking at me curiously.

"It's all going to be so beautiful and Edward and everyone of your family is so gorgeous, I will look so out of place," I started to ramble. Where had this come from?

"Bella, don't you trust me at all?" she pouted.

"I trust you with my life but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"You know I'm a fan of weddings right?"

"Weddings and anything else that involves organizing and partying," I laughed, "but I still don't see your point."

"I've planned many weddings and do you know what the only rule is when it comes to the wedding?"

"No, not really, what?" I knew she was building up to something but I didn't really understand what she was rambling on about.

"Nobody outshines the bride. Weddings are all about the bride Bella! It's _her_ day! So _your_ wedding will be what?" she asked me like I was some five year old.

"I don't know." I knew exactly where she was going with this by now but I couldn't help playing dumb just to get back at her for treating me like a child.

"Urgh…" Alice grumbled and rolled her eyes at me, "_Your_ day, Bella, don't you see, I will make you the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. All eyes will be on you and only you. The decoration and everything will just be background, you'll be center stage! You'll be gorgeous Bella, have faith in me."

"Thanks Alice," I said while hugging her. I wasn't very much looking forward to the 'center stage' thing she referred to but she had successfully made my doubts disappear. "You're the best!" I told her fondly.

"Oh, I know, your wedding will be perfect Bella, trust me, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Apart from falling down you mean?" I joked.

"If you fall down, I swear to God I will personally carry you the rest of the way!" she mock threatened me.

"I'll do my best not to fall then," I rolled my eyes at her.

Alice was doing so much for my wedding and she was so great at it, I knew that for the most part she did it because she loved planning a party but I also knew that she cared dearly for me, as did all the Cullens, and I would have to find a way to thank her for it. I didn't have much money and I didn't know what I would buy her if I did anyway, she was rich and already had everything her heart could ever desire. Then I remembered this one song I had heard on the radio a couple of times that described perfectly what she meant to me. I decided to download it for her, burn it to a CD and give it to her. I knew it wasn't much of a present but it showed my appreciation better than anything else I would be able to buy for her.

As soon as I made up my mind about the present I knew she had already foreseen getting it but I was grateful that she didn't mention it, she would just act surprised, that was the best she could do and I loved her for doing it.

That evening I was behind my computer and I was looking up the song on the internet. It was kind of difficult, seeing as how I had only heard it once or twice before and I had no idea who sang it or what the title was. But I remembered one part specifically.

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

She was always there for me when I needed her and she would always be my true friend. Then I remembered that was exactly the title of the song, I looked it up and downloaded it immediately. I also looked up the lyrics and I would put those in the CD case along with the CD, I wrote a few words on the cover.

_Dear Alice,_

_I just wanted to thank you for being such an amazing friend for me always. This song made me think of what you mean to me so I decided to give it to you to show my appreciation for everything you've done for me and for my wedding. You're a true friend! _

_Love,  
Bella._

I put my present next to my computer and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was already quite late and Charlie was already in his room, probably already sleeping, so when I got back to my room I wasn't surprised to find Edward there, he was standing next to my computer and he was looking at the CD case.

"Hi there," I whispered while quickly closing the distance between us to put my arms around him and place kisses all over his face. I had missed him.

"Hello love, what's all this?" he asked curiously while holding up the CD.

"Just a little present to thank Alice for everything she's doing for me. It's a song I heard on the radio a couple of times and it reminded me of her so I thought this would be a better present than buying her something she didn't really need anyway," I blushed a bit, he must think it's silly.

"She'll love it! That's really sweet Bella, you're just as good a friend to her as she is to you." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

The next day Edward and I went over to the Cullen's house, like we did everyday nowadays, with my CD and when I entered the house I felt a little silly and ashamed, Edward had reassured me that she would like the CD but I still felt nervous. I entered the living room and noticed that Alice wasn't there. I saw Jasper and Emmett playing a video game. Rosalie was giving Emmett pointers on the best tactics. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme just came out of the kitchen so I assumed that's where I would find Alice. I looked up to Edward and he nodded, answering my unspoken question like he could read my mind. I smiled at him. He kissed my lips and went over to his other siblings to join their games. I was getting ready to go to the kitchen but first I had to built up a little more courage.

When I had finally convinced myself Alice wouldn't laugh at me or anything I walked towards the kitchen and slowly walked in. The table was covered in decorations and Alice was trying to sort them according to some system she came up with. When I walked in she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella," she said enthusiastically.

"Hi Alice," I replied a little nervously, "I.. er.. I brought you something, you've been so amazing to me and I know it's a bit silly but I just wanted to give you this CD." I was blushing.

Alice took the CD from me and she looked at it curiously, then she beamed at me and gave me a hug. "Thank you Bella, I really appreciate it, it's the best gift ever!" She squealed. I sighed in relief and hugged her back.

She walked over to the CD player and put on the song. When it was done she looked like she would have cried if she had been able to.

"Bella, I'm so touched, thank you so much!" She hugged me again and I smiled back at her.

"You're the best Alice, I'm glad you like it," I told her sincerely.

She smiled and hugged me once more while whispering "Bella, you're my best friend!" into my ear.

**

* * *

**

True Friend – Miley Cyrus

_We sent our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million ways  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found_

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again_

_True friends will go  
To the end of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in_

_You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

* * *

**A/N:** _Alice is the best, so I figured she deserved a role in my story as well :D I hope you guys liked this One Shot :) I just wanted to thank all of you for your sweet reviews, you're the best ;) Just three more One Shots before I move on to my other stories. The next one will be up soon enough. Stay tuned ;) Xxx_


	7. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/N: **_Since Stephenie Meyer already did such a great job in writing the wedding from Bella's POV I decided that this particular One Shot will be from EPOV, just to mix it up a little ;) So bare with me and tell me what you all think! :) __The song I've used for this particular One Shot is When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating, I really love this song, it's so beautiful! Enjoy and review ;)_

**

* * *

**

When You Say Nothing At All

Today was the day I was going to become the happiest man in the world. I was marrying my beautiful Bella. I had spent the entire night at my bachelor party, nothing special, just hanging out with my two brothers, having fun. We were still joking around when we entered the house. I noticed her smell immediately, my bride was already here. I hadn't been paying attention to anything else around me so Emmett caught me by surprise when he spoke.

"Edward, I know that it was your last night as a free man and everything but you're marrying Bella so there's not need for you to mope around like you've been doing the entire night. After all, you were the one who asked _her_ to marry _you_ remember?" he said loud enough so he was sure Bella could here. I was shocked.

I had been talking about nothing but how happy I was that I was finally going to be able to call that beautiful creature mine officially. And Emmett knew just as well as anyone that Bella was nervous for the wedding and had been having some doubts about my love for her. This was just plain evil! I would have to talk to her and explain to her that my jerk of a big brother was just messing around. I glared at him and let out a loud hiss.

His booming laugh filled the entire house before he yelled "Just kidding Bella, no need to worry, little Eddy has been driving Jazz and me crazy with all his happy rambling." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Emmett would be Emmett. Then I rolled my eyes and got ready to dash upstairs and see my love. I was halfway up the stairs when I noticed an angry Alice standing there, glaring at me.

"And what exactly are planning to do?" she asked angrily.

"See my bride, what else?"

"Oh no, not until the actual wedding you won't! It's bad luck. Go make yourself useful somewhere else! Shoo!" It was clear that she wasn't going to step aside without a fight… "Don't even think about it! I will rip your head off!" she told me menacingly.

"Fine," I grumbled, but this was going to be the last time she was going to keep me from Bella, after that I will never let her be alone with her again, just to get back at her.

I knew she had seen my plan in her mind and was now thinking _You wouldn't do that to me Edward! You know you love me too much, besides… Bella likes hanging out with me! _I stuck my tongue out at her before walking downstairs to go find Esme and see if she needed help with anything.

I ran into Carlisle on the way to the kitchen.

"Hi son, how are you feeling? Cold feet?" he joked.

"Always," I winked, "but I'm nothing but excited to finally marry Bella!"

"Good, I was wondering if we could have a talk before you go into the kitchen and help out your mom set things up?"

"Sure dad, what do you want to talk about?"

"Lets go to my study, it's more quiet," he suggested. I was wondering what he wanted to talk about with me, especially if it would be important enough to go to the study, but his thoughts gave away nothing.

We walked to the study in silence and when we were there Carlisle sat down in his usual chair behind his desk and motioned for me to take the seat in front of it.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked smilingly. It felt like I was being called into the principal's office.

My dad smiled, "no of course not son, I just wanted to discuss some details of what you're about to do with you."

"Alright," I said hesitantly.

"I overheard Alice and you talking earlier, when she discussed Bella's plans for the honeymoon, now I know that you'll have some questions about that and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Alice had foreseen that Bella wanted to have a real honeymoon with me, including a wedding night the traditional way, consummating the marriage. I wasn't sure if it would turn out fine. Sure Alice had assured me everything would be more than okay for the both of us but she had been deliberate not to think too much about the details. I thanked her for that, I didn't want my most intimate moment to be shared with my sister in full detail. For the first time I understood exactly how my siblings must feel whenever I'm near them. It must not be very pleasant.

"Well, I just don't know what to expect, I haven't had this experience when I was human and now it's even worse because I'm so many times stronger than Bella is and I could hurt or kill her so easily." The thought was too much to bare. "But it seems that Bella has had her heart said on this one human experience, although we haven't really discuss it, but Alice's vision was pretty clear. Which means that I'm not going to deny her what she wants either." It surprised me how easy it was to talk about this with Carlisle, I didn't really see him as my father right now, he was my friend, my equal. I was glad and thankful that I could always count on him, as well as the rest of my family for that matter.

"I see. Well, for vampires it is indeed different than for humans and I haven't come across any vampire who has had intercourse with a human he was in love with so I can't tell you exactly how it's all going to work out. But for a vampire, making love to his mate is more powerful than anything in the whole world. It changes you for good. It's a wonderful experience and it feels like you lose control completely."

"That's what I'm afraid of, what if I lose control when I'm with Bella? I could hurt her! We shouldn't do this, we should wait until after she's changed." I didn't want to wait but it seemed I didn't have a choice, I wasn't going to risk Bella's life like this.

"Are you sure Bella can wait for another couple of years? If she's already ready right now, it's going to be very difficult to convince her otherwise especially if you want her to wait for what would feel like a lifetime to a human before you can give her what she wants. And she wants to have this experience as a human right? Since she's afraid being a vampire will change her priorities and feelings." He made very good points. "Besides, do you think _you_ can wait that long? When you know she is ready for it?" He smiled at me, he was teasing me.

"I'm not sure dad, I don't really know what to do here, I want to give her what she wants more than anything but it's dangerous."

"Son, I've never seen anyone with as much control as you have. You've been with her and close to her, holding her and kissing her, for so long now, I am very confident that, if anyone, you'll be able to do it," Carlisle told me sincerely.

"Thank you dad, I'll consider it carefully."

"I think the best thing for you to do is talk to Bella, tell her your fears and work it out together, you two are so close you'll be able to figure it out." He had so much faith in me, faith I was sure I didn't deserve.

"Thanks, I will."

"Now, as for the marriage, I wanted to talk to you about that briefly as well if you don't mind?"

"Sure, what is it you want to discuss?"

"I know I'm not your biological father and I'm not sure what is customary for our kind, but I would just like to discus what marriage entails, even though I know you're well aware of most of the things, I still feel it's my duty to discuss some of the finer points with you." My dad had a look on his face that told me he would blush if he could. "I have also discussed all of this with your siblings before their first marriage but for them it was different, they were, first of all, marrying their own kind, so certain problems I'm sure you'll have to face eventually were not an issue for them, and they hadn't had the kind of relationship that you do with Bella, they had had some ups and downs but not like the two of you." Images from all the conversations he had had with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and finally Emmett rushed through his mind and he was showing me their responses and the words he had told them all individually. He smiled when he had remembered the conversation he had had with Emmett. The rest of my siblings had been easy, they had accepted his words and took his advice and knew that it was important to Carlisle to get this conversation over with before the wedding. But Emmett had been particularly difficult. He had had the same feeling I had had before walking into the study, like I was being called to the principal because I did something wrong, but for Emmett, the feeling had lasted throughout the entire conversation and at the end of the conversation he wasn't even sure if he would be 'husband material' anymore after all Carlisle had told him. He had been unusually quiet and uncomfortable throughout the entire conversation.

Carlisle chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was funny to see my big brother so insecure for a change. Of course he had made a perfect husband to Rosalie and he had always been so sure of himself that it was just entertaining to see that those encouraging words from Carlisle had been the exact thing needed to break through his brave exterior.

Carlisle brought me out of my laughing mood with his thoughts when he changed back to the conversation we were having. _I won't repeat the words I told them about marriage to you, I would just like to discuss the extra difficulties you might have with Bella. If you don't mind that is._

I nodded.

"Good, you want Bella to stay human for a while right?" He knew the answer perfectly well but he still wanted me to confirm it.

"Yes, preferably as long as possible."

"But you do intent on living with her after the two of you are married I assume?" Again he knew the answer but he was building up to his story so I played along.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Then I see it as my duty to inform you about the dangers that can come with that, although I'm sure you've thought it all out very well, I would still like to summarize it for you, so I can clear up some of the questions I know you have been dealing with for quite a while in your mind." I just nodded. "Bella is very fragile compared to us, it is one thing to be with her most of your time but still have an escape to your own home every once in a while when it gets too overwhelming but actually living with her, no need to come home to change or get something or anything of the sort, is a different story. I'm not saying you won't be welcome here anymore, of course we would love for you, both of you, to still think of this house, and us with it, as your home too. But when you're living in the same house you'll always be around her, and you'll be comfortable around her, it's easy to fall into the same pattern you have in this house then, using your supernatural abilities on a daily basis. This makes it easier for you to slip up as well. Like I said, Bella is fragile and one wrong move can end pretty badly for her." I flinched. "I'm sorry to say it because I know it's hard for you and I know you're well aware of the dangers but I still think it might help you."

"You know that's one of the most prominent problem I have dealt with regarding our matrimony." I was glad I would get the chance to talk about this with my dad before the wedding.

"Now that I've told you what might happen, let me tell you what will happen, I trust you son, as does Bella, we have faith in you and I'm sure that you will be very capable of controlling yourself, you have been able to resist much stronger urges in the past when it came to Bella and this will be something I am sure you can handle perfectly well." He smiled at me serenely. I did not deserve the credit he gave me but his words helped me relax a lot. My father would never lie to me or try to sugarcoat something, mostly because I would read it in his mind as well and right now his thoughts were on the same page as his words, so I knew he was speaking the truth. It was a relief to hear these words.

"You give me much credit, but I feel more comfortable because of your faith in me, thank you for that."

"You deserve it son. Just like you deserve to be happy and I have never seen you this happy before, for that reason I know that you'll do the right thing and make it work with Bella." I smiled at him thankfully. "That was the main difficulty I wanted to discuss with you, we have discussed intercourse already, so I don't know if there is anything else you wanted to know or ask or get off your chest before you need to get dressed?"

"I just want you to know that even if Bella and I move out of this house, we haven't really discuss where we are going to live, I will always see this as my home too, you are truly the best family I could have wished for, and I love every single one of my family members." I smiled at Carlisle, this man had meant so much to me in the past and he had always been there for me, even though I knew he knew exactly how dearly I loved him, I still felt the need to thank him for everything he has done. "And I wanted to thank you, for your support and love throughout our long existence together, you have made me the man I am today and thanks to you it is possible for me to be with my Bella, so thank you."

Carlisle looked like he would have tears in his eyes if that would have been possible and he stood up from his chair, I did the same, then he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You're very welcome son, I'm glad you finally are the man I always hoped and knew you would be someday, happy and whole."

Then it was time for me to go look for Esme and see if she needed any help with anything. When I found her the look on her face told me she had heard every word of the conversation with Carlisle. She looked like she would have been in tears as well. She was sobbing quietly so I walked over to her to give her a hug. "You are truly the best mom I could have hoped for." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I love you son, I'm so glad you've found Bella, she has changed you in such a positive way," she told me sincerely.

"Thank you," was my only reply.

"Now, I don't need any more help with this, you should go upstairs and find your brothers, they are changing and I'm afraid they'll make a mess of their clothes if they get into yet another one of their discussions. Besides, it's time for you to get dressed as well honey, it's almost time."

I did as she said and went upstairs to find Emmett and Jasper. They were goofing around in Emmett's bedroom. They weren't even close to being dressed. When I walked in they froze, guilty looks on their faces. They had expected Esme. I laughed loudly.

"Oh, it's just you, Esme would kill us if she saw us right now," Emmett was the first to unfreeze. Jasper followed quickly after that and started laughing.

"Don't make me come up there." We heard Esme's warning voice from downstairs and within a second Emmett and Jasper were both dressed. I smiled.

"Sorry mom," both of them said apologetically.

"It's alright, now go help your brother get ready," she commanded.

"If you put on his pants, socks and shoes, I'll put on his shirt and jacket. We'll do rock-paper-scissors over who's allowed to do his tie, deal?" Emmett said jokingly to Jasper.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much," I told Emmett while shooting him a mock glare.

"Are you sure? Not shaking too much from pre-wedding jitters?" Emmett joked.

"No, I'm not nervous at all, I can't wait to marry Bella," I knew he wasn't looking for a real answer, he was trying to provok me, but I couldn't help share my happiness with my brothers again, even though I'd done nothing but sare my happiness with them from the moment my bachelor party had started.

"He truly is relaxed and not nervous at all," Jasper announced serenely, "I'm happy for you Edward, you've been alone for way too long, and I've never felt these sorts of emotions from you. It's a nice change I have to admit," Jasper told me while winking at me.

"Well, we should get this monkey dressed before the waterworks start coming," Emmett told us jokingly, but I could see in his thoughts that he was really touched and happy that I found Bella and was finally marrying her. He too had been worried about me before I had found Bella, that I would never find a mate and be as happy as he was with Rosalie. There had been numerous occasions where he had tried to set me up with some of the Denali sisters. I couldn't help myself and just had to tease my brother for showing that he cared for me.

I slowly walked over to where Emmett was standing, Jasper didn't know what I was going to do but he felt my change in emotion and was anticipating something good, I stood in front of Emmett and I looked at him with my most loving smile, he looked scared of what I was about to do, he was even considering running away so I had to be quick. I held out my arms and hugged my brother tightly to my chest.

"Dude! What the hell?! Enough with the girly stuff already! Sjees!" He said while trying to wrestle free. I let him struggle for a bit but he was stronger than I was and before I knew it I was halfway across the room. I was a little disoriented and looked at Emmett in mock surprise.

"What is it?" I asked innocently, "Can't I give my big brother, who I love so much, a hug to show him my appreciation?"

Emmett rolled his eyes at me, he didn't have any clever response ready, he was shocked it wasn't long before we both looked over at Jasper. He was rolling on the floor of laughter, desperately grabbing his stomach to hold himself together. Then Emmett and I bursted out in laughter as well and it took us a while to recover. But when we finally did it was time to get ready. We had a wedding to attend to.

I got dressed and the three of us walked downstairs chatting happily. Esme gasped when she noticed us on the stairs.

"Oh, my boys clean up so well!" She gushed before snapping a picture of us with a camera. "You're all so handsome, I'm so proud!" She was sincere but I couldn't help laughing a bit still. Emmett and Jasper quickly joined in with chuckles and Esme smiled as well.

"Well, we don't have much time, go stand at your assigned spots, Carlisle is already waiting for you there, just like the rest of the guest I might add. So hurry up! We don't want to keep the bride waiting now do we?" she asked playfully.

"No mom, we certainly do not." I gave my mother a hug and quickly walked over to my place next to Carlisle, my best man.

I couldn't wait to see Bella coming down those stairs and walking down the aisle to become my wife. I was almost combusting with anticipation.

I heard everyone's thoughts running through my head, combined with my own thoughts, which were all over the place by now. I felt a wave of calm hitting me and I looked over to Jasper, he was smiling at me while raising one of his eyebrows. I chuckled, shrugged and then smiled back at him thankfully. He winked.

That's when I noticed everyone turning their heads toward the beginning of the aisle and everything around me went silent. There she was, my beautiful bride. She was walking next to Charlie, both of them supporting each other. She looked insecure and nervous, she hated being the center of attention. But when her eyes found mine all the insecurity and nervousness disappeared and a breathtaking smile took their place on her face instead. She looked glorious. It made my head swim. That beautiful creature was marrying _me_. I was the happiest man on the face of the Earth.

When she finally reached me Charlie shook my hand and placed Bella's hand in mine after he hugged her. I was home. She was still smiling at me, both of us unable to look away, when Angela's father began speaking. After we had both repeated after the minister, he said the words that made me happier than I had ever felt before.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Followed by "You may kiss the bride."

Nobody had to tell me _that_ twice. When her lips found mine both of us were overwhelmed by passion and love, it took some coughs and laughter before we were able to break free and join our families and friends for hugs and greetings.

The evening was a great success so far and everyone was having fun. It was time for the traditional first dance and I walked over to my beautiful wife, _oh how I loved being able to say these words_, to ask her for a dance. She willingly went with me as they started to play the song I had requested. I'd had a hard time choosing between this song and "I've had the time of my life" since that was the first song we had ever danced to and it signified the beginning of our relationship. But I had decided on this song because it was more appropriate for a wedding dance and it portrayed so very clearly the way Bella made me feel.

"This song reminds me so much of the effect you have on me all the time," I whispered while we were swirling across the room.

Bella's smile was breathtaking.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." The smile that broke across my face was so big I was afraid it might stay there permanently, it sounded so good to finally call my Bella that. Her expression mirrored my own as she too broke down in smiles.

"I love you too, my lovely husband." I was her husband, I was on top of the world and I would probably never come down.

There was one particular part of the song that spoke to me very clearly, especially after the way her appearance had silenced all the voices in my head, including my own.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
__But when you hold me near  
__You drown out the crowd_

I sang along with the lyrics while looking at the breath-taking woman in my arms. She smiled at me, she knew exactly what I meant. She kissed me and we continued dancing and kissing until the song ended. It was time to mingle some more with the rest of the guests. However, the thought of returning to my Bella at the end of the evening and finally starting our life together had my head swimming throughout the entire party.

**

* * *

**

When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh)  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all-oh_

_Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The smile on your face)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The truth in your eyes)  
(The touch of your hand)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(Let me know that you need me)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__Well this has to be my longest One Shot so far. I really enjoyed writing from Edward's Point of View and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next One Shot will be about the wedding night so stay tuned!;) and while you're waiting, don't forget to review ;) Xxx_


	8. Underneath Your Clothes

**A/N:** _Only two more One Shots left for this story. Here's the first one. Written around Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira, can you guess what this One Shot is going to be about?;) This is where Rated T will come in pretty handy ;) Although it won't be too bad ;) I've been doubting whether I should write this from EPOV or BPOV since most of it is already covered in Breaking Dawn as well… without detail that is :P But I've decided to write it from Bella's POV since it makes more sense with the song and I'll write the story a little different anyway. I hope you enjoy my version of the wedding night! Reviews are always received with great joy ;)_

**

* * *

**

Underneath Your Clothes

Our wedding had been amazing and we were on our way to our mystery destination, or at least, mystery to me, Edward, I assumed, knew perfectly well where we were going he just didn't want to share it with me. Alice had packed my bags so that wasn't any help to figuring out where we were going, and neither were the endless transfers we had made so far. At this moment we were getting into a small boat, it looked very fast and knowing Edward and his love for speed I was sure that it was even faster than it looked.

I had tried to convince Alice that it was vital to my preparations that I knew where we were going but she didn't budge. She said to leave all the preparations to her. Tonight would be the night I was going to try and seduce Edward into having sex with me. It was going to be hard enough to come up with a plan to do it without the ignorance about my surroundings. The only thing I had come up with was a CD that I wanted to play, there were some songs on there that would make my intentions clear soon enough. Alice had assured me that she had packed it along with some other 'stuff' she said I would need. I really didn't want to think about the 'stuff' she had referred to, I was sure it was going to give me a heart attack the moment I opened my bags. Knowing Alice it wasn't something subtle, subtlety just wasn't her forte, but I hoped it wasn't too difficult either or that she at least thought of enclosing instructions if they were too difficult.

"Tell me what you're thinking of?" Edward asked me. Throughout the entire journey he had been very quiet, mostly because he hoped I would get some sleep on the way, but maybe there was something more to it. Either way, his question startled me and I blushed shamefully. Answering him honestly was probably the fastest way to make my intensions for tonight clear, but it was also the hardest thing to do. I didn't want him to know until I was ready so I settled for the easiest answer that wasn't a complete lie. He would notice if I would tell him a complete lie anyways so this would just have to do.

"Just wondering about tonight and where we are going." There, I had managed to give him the full truth even, now I just had to hope that he would interpret it the way I wanted him to interpret and I'll be off the hook for a while.

"You'll find out soon enough," he smiled at me. Success!

We spent the rest of the journey in silence again. I was actually very tired and I dozed off for a second. Edward woke me when his sweet scent was close to me and he had put his lips to my ear whispering "wake up love, we're almost there, you can see the island now."

I opened my eyes slowly, confused about my surroundings. Then I remembered what Edward had said and I stood up. I searched the surroundings for any sign of life anywhere. I could see a small island ahead.

"Isle Esme," Edward said with a smile when he noticed I had discovered the island.

"Isle _Esme_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was a gift to Esme from Carlisle, we are allowed to use it for our honeymoon, I thought it would be the perfect place for us. We would never have to worry about people seeing us." He smiled.

A gift? A freaking island? I knew the Cullens were rich and all… But _this_?

I stood there, staring at the island with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide, for a while.

"Love?" Edward asked worried.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Are you okay?" He was really worried now.

"Just. Give. Me. A. Sec." I staggered.

"Alright, but you are okay?"

I composed myself and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just shocked that Carlisle would give a whole island as a _gift_. What happened to those good old days when a town would be enough?" I joked.

Edward sighed in relief and then he laughed. "I guess that's not something you see everyday."

We arrived at Esme's island and Edward turned the boat off before walking over to me and picking me up along with our luggage. He carried me to shore bridal style and I didn't complain. If I would have my way he would carry me everywhere, it was wonderful to feel his arms around me and snuggling this closely to his chest.

We entered a large house not far from shore. It reminded me instantly of the Cullen's house back at Forks, it was large and light, and it felt like home immediately. I was happy, at least I was comfortable in this house, that would make my mission a lot easier.

Edward walked me straight to the bedroom, where he put my luggage on the bed and set me down on my feet. Maybe this was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

"I suppose you want a human minute?" He raised his eyebrows at me before smiling. Or maybe not…

"Yeah, I guess I do?" It came out like a question, Edward laughed. He gave me a kiss on the lips in a way that should be illegal before he left me alone in the room.

When I was alone I was still all worked up from his kiss and I needed to relax. So I decided to take a shower. I regretted taking a shower _before_ opening my luggage the moment I walked out of the bathroom and saw my huge suitcase laying on the bed. What had Alice packed for me? The shower had made me completely relaxed but that effect was immediately reversed and I was nervous now. I slowly unzipped the thing, bracing myself for whatever was in there.

I don't know what I had expected, but not this. It wasn't half bad. There was mostly lingerie neatly folded into piles in my suitcase, nothing creepy or difficult, it seems like I wasn't going to need the instructions after all, I was almost positive I could manage to put on those on my own, if I would have the guts to do it that is. Some of the objects looked really scary, most of it was pink and very out there. I noticed a note on top of my clothes, if you could call it that since I only saw bikinis and lingerie, attached to the CD I had made and I quickly picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you'll enjoy your time on Isle Esme. I have packed some essential pieces of clothing for you and your mission. Along with the CD you requested. Trust me that's all you're going to need. It's not going to be too hard. Just enjoy yourself and remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do. _

_Love,  
Alice._

_P.S.: I know the top is mostly pink, since I hope, against my better judgment, that you'll choose those. But if you're feeling too embarrassed to use those, there are some pieces underneath that would suit your style better. Enjoy!_

Well, nothing too embarrassing I guess. I smiled at the note and decided to go with one of the 'safer' models first. If I could only find some. I know the note said they were in there but all I saw was pink and scary. I had almost thrown everything out of my suitcase when I finally found some pieces that would suit me a little more, it was still lingerie but at least it wasn't pink. There were some nice white dresses in there as well as black pieces of lace attached to each other to form some sort of outfit. I decided to try on the black one and it looked quite nice. I decided to go with that one for now. I felt like giggling at myself for some reason. I was very nervous. _This was Edward we're talking about!_ I had to remind myself over and over. _He loves you more than anything and he won't care what you wear._

I wasn't brave enough to walk into the living room with only my lingerie on, so I decided to wear one of the sundresses Alice had packed over it. Although most of the sundresses reminded me more of lingerie than anything else but I was sure they were sundresses indeed since they were stacked onto a different pile than the lingerie had been. And if anything Alice was organized.

I was as prepared as I was ever going to be, so I threw all the stuff that I had taken out of the suitcase back and put the suitcase on the floor. I put the CD in the CD player in the bedroom and marched into the living room. _This was it, focus!_ I told myself.

The first thing that happened when I saw Edward sitting there on the couch: I lost my focus. I had to talk to myself constantly to remind me I had a mission to finish. I was such a romantic. I rolled my eyes at myself and walked up to Edward. He noticed me approaching and looked up. I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my appearance.

"What do you think?" I asked him insecurely.

"You look amazing, like always!" he said smiling.

"Thanks." I blushed. _Okay, now ask him to follow you to the bedroom… What's the worst that could happen?_ I wasn't sure what the worst was but I was sure it would be bad, humiliating. How was I going to get him to come with me?

"What's on your mind love?" And just like that, Edward had made it very easy for me, I smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come into the bedroom with me," I told him bluntly.

He didn't say anything he just smiled and followed me to the bedroom. We entered the bedroom and he came to a full stop in the doorway, waiting for me to tell him where to go it seemed. Or he was just doubting whether he wanted to be here. I wasn't sure, I was too nervous to really assess his expression accurately. Then he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I lost all nervousness and just kissed him back. I led him to the bed and made him lay down.

Then I walked over to the CD player and pressed play. Edward noticed the song immediately and raised one eyebrow at me, questioning.

_But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

I was sure he knew my intensions by now and I found new confidence I didn't recognize but I was thankful. I turned around to face Edward and slowly lowered my dress to the floor. The smile on Edward's face told me things were going to be okay. So I walked over to the bed and hugged myself close to Edward before kissing him. His kiss wasn't as careful as I was used to and the way my body responded took my off guard. I was on fire, all I wanted to do now was be even closer to him. He noticed my response and chuckled a little before pulling me on top of him. I pulled on his shirt and before I knew it his chest was bare and I was placing kisses all over his abs and chest. I couldn't help but revel in the beauty of his body. He truly was a god. We had been kissing and caressing each other for an immeasurable moment when the song suddenly caught my attention.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

"Hmm," I sighed contently, agreeing with the song.

Edward had heard the line too and he said: "I love you even more than that."

I forgot everything else around us and it was just him and me making love from that moment on. It was pure bliss.

**

* * *

**

Underneath Your Clothes – Shakira

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to her good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading and everything! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Let me know! :) The next One Shot will already be the last one for this story. I'll write and upload it tomorrow! Until then! Xxx_


	9. Heaven

**A/N: **_Hi there, this is the last One Shot for this particular story. Sad I know ;) Enjoy! And let me know your thoughts :) _

**

* * *

**

Heaven

I couldn't believe it was our one year wedding anniversary already. The year had gone by so fast. Edward and I just finished our first year of Dartmouth and it was all going great. Living together with the man of my dreams was complete happiness. Aside from the occasional necessary hunting trips, Edward and I were together all the time. Who would have thought 3 years ago that I would get married straight out of high school and be _this_ happy in college, living with my husband? Not me, that's for sure.

All of the Cullen 'kids' were enrolled in Dartmouth and we hung out frequently. Edward and I lived in a separate house close by the Cullen mansion, which resembled the one they had in Forks qutie a lot. They had kept their house in Forks so we could go there whenever we wanted, it was after all our true home.

"Bella, are you guys coming over tonight to join family game night?" Emmett asked excitingly.

We were having lunch in the cafeteria, at least, I was having lunch. Just a few more years before Edward will turn me and I'll finally be his equal, I couldn't wait. But I was also enjoying college a lot and I was sure that would not be possible the first couple of years of my vampire existence so I was happy with the way things were now. It wasn't like I missed out on anything with Edward. Our wedding night had been amazing and perfect proof of the control Edward had, because it had gone without any difficulties, so we frequently repeated the activities of that night. It was perfect.

"Actually, I'm taking Bella out tonight so we won't be there," Edward answered before I could speak.

"Oh, that's too bad," Emmett sounded really disappointed, "I always like to make my little sis feel uncomfortable and game night at our house is always a nice opportunity for that," he said with an evil smile on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him but didn't comment. He was right. Every game night so far had been equally bad. The Cullens were all really into the whole competition thing so there were always nice insults going around when someone beat another. Of course I was a favorite target for teasing, not because I was always beating everyone but because Edward was, and somehow whenever he won, the jokes always came around to me.

Emmett laughed loudly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"So where are you taking me tonight then?" I asked Edward.

"That's a surprise. But you didn't honestly think I would let our one year wedding anniversary go by without a celebration?" He raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

"Guess not," I mumbled. I was excited about tonight. Our dates so far have always been a lot of fun and ended even more amazingly, I couldn't wait.

Of course Alice had taken the fact that I had a date as an excuse to drag me along on a shopping spree again, I was used to it by know and I knew that if I just kept quiet it would be over sooner than if I was going to be difficult. I didn't mind shopping as much anymore, I had a new philosophy: there was no way I was going to get out of it anyway so I might as well enjoy myself.

The afternoon past by quickly, for which I was grateful. Alice had kicked Edward out of our house and she started working on my hair and make-up. I was very surprised when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Alice was still very chipper so I knew it couldn't be Edward or probably anyone else _I_ would like to see, it undoubtedly meant more fun for _her_ so that could never be good for me.

I wanted to stand up and answer the door but Alice pushed me down with quite a lot of force.

"You, stay put!" she ordered me, "You'll only mess up your hair and all my work would have been for nothing. I would have to start all over again," she informed me. That was enough incentive for me to stay where I was and not move an inch until Alice got back with whoever it was at the door.

To my surprise she did not come back with one but two of her siblings. Rose and Jasper had joined Alice and I was afraid all three of them were going to work on my appearance now. I didn't look _that_ bad did I? That I would need an entire team to fix me up for a date with _my husband_?!

Jasper sensed my distress and even though he didn't know my thoughts he could easily guess where it was coming from so he smiled at me before sending a wave of calm my way and telling me the reason for his visit.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm just here with a message from Edward, not like my lovely wife doesn't know that, but I still needed to come here and tell you, since he wasn't allowed to come here. In his own home. He told me to add. It's not like Alice would let me anywhere near hair or make up, hell, she hardly ever even lets me pick out my own clothes," he finished with a smile.

"The longer you're here the more images of Bella you'll have that you can show Edward through your thoughts so you'd better make this quick!" Alice attacked Jasper.

"She's not even dressed properly yet, how do you expect me to give him any information on what she will look like tonight?! You know I don't notice hair and make up anyways!" he replied quickly.

"What's the message?" I tried to calm down both of them.

"Well, that's something new, _you_ trying to calm _me_," he winked, "but Edward sent me to tell you that he can't wait to see you tonight and he wishes his sister wasn't so dominant so that he could see you now." Jasper smiled apologetically to Alice, "Don't kill the messenger!" he added quickly. And he told me to tell you that he will be here at six o'clock sharp to pick you up. He loves you. That's the whole message. I feel like we're in kindergarten again."

"Why couldn't he just use the phone instead of you?" I was confused.

"Firstly, because he wasn't sure Alice would allow him to talk to you, probably scared that you might either give away too much about your appearance or that you'll start whining about what she's making you do," he looked over to Alice, who was glaring at him, innocently, "and secondly because I volunteered to come over here." He looked down to the floor when he said that.

"You volunteered?" I was shocked.

"I haven't seen Alice in a while." He would definitely have blushed if he had been able to do so.

"Oh," was all I could say to that, it was so sweet.

"That's also where I come in," Rosalie spoke for the first time. "I'm here to relieve Alice for a while so she can spend some time alone with her man." She winked at Alice. "Just tell me what to do and go have fun!"

Alice was thinking it all over, I was sure she would be disappointed if she didn't get to see the end result. "It's not like you can't see how it will turn out! Go be with Jasper," I told her sternly. Then her face lit up as she beamed at Jasper.

"I'll be there in a second," she told him before going over the details of my appearance with Rosalie. When she was sure the result would be to her satisfaction she said goodbye and quickly ran out the door with Jasper on her tail.

The rest of the afternoon I felt a little uncomfortable. I had never really been alone with Rosalie and we weren't best friends the way Alice and I were. I knew it was nothing personal, Rosalie just resented my decision to become one of them a bit. She wanted me as a sister and she viewed me as such but my decisions had always been standing in the way of a true friendship. It was okay, we got along and today we chatted a lot, about Edward, about college and about her life with Emmett. It was actually a lot of fun but still I felt a little weird talking to her like this.

At five thirty Rosalie left, satisfied that Alice wouldn't kill her. And I was left alone to entertain myself for another half hour before Edward arrived. The house always felt quite empty when he wasn't there and I didn't have anything I needed to do, I had already done the laundry and he had cleaned the house only two days ago. Besides, doing chores in this dress wouldn't really keep Alice from killing _me_. So I decided against anything active and just sat down on the couch to watch some TV. As usual, there was nothing on that I wanted to watch so I settled for one of those home shopping networks just to have some sound in the room. I dozed off a little and it startled me when the door opened and Edward walked in.

He looked so handsome in his suit. I could hardly keep myself from drooling.

"Hello love, how was your day?"

"Why do you still have to ask me that every time I spent the day with Alice and it involved using me as experimental Barbie? Don't you know the answer by now?" I laughed. "No it was actually quite nice, Alice left with Jasper halfway during the day and I got to spend some time with Rosalie alone. It was nice, sometimes a bit awkward, but nice."

"That must explain why Rosalie was desperately trying to remember the layout of the newest car," he smiled.

"Yeah, she finished my appearance," I smiled back.

"Remind me to thank her for that later, you look amazing!"

"You're not so bad yourself," I joked, it had come to be my standard reply whenever he said something nice about my looks, which was only all the time. He smiled.

Then he walked over to me and lifted me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and raised me to his lips. Then he was kissing me and I couldn't help myself. If it was up to me we would never leave the bedroom anymore nowadays. But Edward had different plans first.

"Later love, right now we have to go," he chuckled.

"Grmph," was all I could manage while pouting.

"If you want me to cancel everything I had plans for us, then, well, I guess I could _try_." His pout was devastating and I knew I could never deny him anything if he put on a face like that.

I kissed his lips once more before sighing and I said "Let's go!" as cheerfully as I could manage. I was really looking forward to our date and I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for me but whenever the possibility of having sex was there, my mind went crazy and all I could think about was how much I _wanted him_. It was very inconvenient.

I was nervously staring out the window of his car. We had been driving for quite a while now and I was wondering where we were going.

"Tell me what you're thinking love," Edward said softly.

"I was just wondering where we were going actually, we've been driving for quite some time already." At that moment my stomach started rumbling and I blushed.

"Ah, you're hungry. Not to worry, we're almost there," Edward told me smilingly.

And, of course, he was right. Not five minutes later we pulled up to a nice little restaurant, when I looked more closely it was a restaurant my parents took me to once when we had gone to the area on a holiday, it had been ages since I've been here but it had been my favorite restaurant ever since, mostly because it reminded me of the last vacation with my parents together.

I was pleasantly surprised to see the place and I beamed at Edward.

The restaurant was still the same as I had remembered and the food was wonderful. Edward and I had been reminiscing the entire time and I was having a great time. I was sad when we had to leave, but according to Edward there was somewhere we had to be not too long from now so we had to get moving.

After a short drive we arrived at a cinema.

"You're taking me to the movies? I didn't know there was anything good showing?" I asked in surprise.

"You'll see inside," he said with a smile on his face.

We walked into the cinema and it was a small building with only a few rooms, it looked very cozy. Edward walked up to the counter and I followed him.

"I have a reservation for Cullen," he told the man.

"Ah, of course, follow me, your room is right at the end of the hall, room four."

Edward handed the man some money and he led me to what the male had referred to as _our _room. I wondered what he'd meant by that.

When we walked in, there was nobody there.

"Not a very popular movie?" I asked curiously.

"It's a exclusive showing," he told me chuckling.

"How exclusive exactly?" I asked, suspicious now.

"Just you and me, love."

"You rented an entire theater room for us?" I was shocked.

"I requested a movie too. You'll see. Let's take a seat. Where do you want to sit? Anywhere is fine by me." His smile was glorious but I was too shocked to fully appreciate it. He had rented an entire room just for the two of us and he even requested a special movie. I wondered how much that must have cost him but quickly blocked that thought from my mind. _Too much no doubt!_

I was still in shock when the movie started and at first I didn't register the film playing. Then I noticed the movie and I gasped. He had taken me to see Dirty Dancing. I loved that movie. Especially since the final song was _our _song!

"Are you alright love?" Edward glanced over to me.

"I'm great! You took me to Dirty Dancing! I love that movie!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." He smiled again and I leaned over to place my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, placing his head on top of mine. I had never felt this comfortable in a movie theater before. It was amazing.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence.

_Nobody puts baby in a corner_

I heard the words and I knew our song was coming. Edward knew it as well and he stood up from his seat. I looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" he repeated his words from that special night.

"Huh?" I replied, just like I had before.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance?"

"I can't dance," I played along.

"That's okay, I can." He smiled serenely at me when he led me to the space in front of the screen and we started dancing. It was magical, I felt butterflies racing through my stomach and my head began to swim. I felt like I was flying. This was the most perfect date I had ever had.

It didn't end with the dance though. After the movie we walked back to the car and we drove home. It seemed to take a lot shorter than it did before. Maybe because it was dark and Edward could just keep pushing his foot all the way to the floor the entire time without anyone noticing him, or maybe because I knew where we were going this time and I wasn't nervous anymore.

When we arrived at our home, Edward walked over to my side of the car and opened my door. I wanted to step out but he wasn't having that. He easily lifted me from my seat and carried me over the threshold, like he had done our first time we came to this house. It felt nice.

He put me down on the bed and started kissing me. I was happy that we were getting to this part, I had waited for that so long.

"Just one second love," Edward said when I threw my arms around his neck, getting ready to lock myself to him for the rest of the night. "There is something I would like to give you first."

"You promised you wouldn't buy me anything!" I accused. I remember making him promise that very clearly. I had been too scared he would actually buy me a town or something, like I had joked about on our wedding night.

"I didn't spend a dime, trust me." He walked out of the room and before I could take another breath he was back, holing a small present for me.

He gave me the present with an excited look on his face. I opened it and to my surprise it was a CD. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's the CD of our relationship. Most of the songs you mentioned to me are on there, with just a few of my own."

I looked at the CD astonished.

_The story of Edward and Bella_ was the title

_I've had the time of my life – Dirty Dancing _The first song we'd ever danced to.  
_Lay all your love on me – Abba_ Our first kiss.  
_Next to you – Jordan Sparks_ My reminder of our first weeks together  
_Infatuation – Christina Aguilera_ Our visit to Renee  
_Take my breath away – Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson_ His proposal  
_True Friend – Miley Cyrus_ The gift I had given Alice for helping me with the wedding  
_When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating_ His song, a reminder of our wedding and the way he feels about me.  
_Underneath your clothes – Shakira_ Our wedding night. I chuckled  
_Heaven – Do_ I didn't recognize this particular song so I looked over to Edward.

"That song reminds me of what we have and makes me think of the way the rest of our lives together is going to be," he explained.

I decided to play that song and when I heard the lyrics a tear escaped my eye.

"It's beautiful!" I told Edward sincerely. I couldn't agree more with the lyrics and what Edward had explained about the song.

"It's nothing compared to you." He smiled at me and I blushed. I still couldn't believe this incredible man was mine.

I looked back at the CD and there was a short line under the songs.

_This reminds me of our first years as a couple. Many, many more wonderful years will follow. I love you with everything I am. Hope you like your present. _

_Love,  
Your husband. _

I beamed at Edward and walked over to him to kiss him. Before I knew it he swept me off my feet and I was on the bed with the most beautiful man in the world on top of me. There was nothing in the world that could compare to this.

**

* * *

**

Heaven – Do

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Heaven_

_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, oh_

_Oh  
We're in heaven_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Well, that's really it for this story. Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing these One Shots :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story and for adding it to your favorites, you guys are the best! _

_What's up next for me? I'm already working on a new long story, it will be titled _**Choosing**_ and it will be published before the end of January. In the meantime I'll be posting some more One Shots, I already have some ideas, I only need to work them out and then they'll be available as well. The first One Shot is already in progress and will probably be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow. And I have another idea for another long story but I can't tell you when it will be on FF because I first want to finish my other story. I can handle many One Shots at once but multiple long stories is just a little too much for my already overworked brain ;) If you're curious about my other projects and my already finished stories, visit my profile :) I try to keep it as up to date as I can. _

_Thanks again for baring with me through this and hopefully I'll see you in another story. Don't forget to leave me a review!:) _

_Until next time!  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
